


Chinese Whispers

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Tim is shocked when he overhears a conversation between Tony and Abby. What could they be discussing?





	Chinese Whispers

"Tony are you up for it?  
"Up for it Abby?"

Hearing these words Tim stops walking towards the forensics lab and quietly leans against the wall.

"Well what word should I use? I'm guessing if you did it you'd want it to be a secret...."  
"Oh, yeah. Like last time."  
"So I decided to say 'it' in case anyone overheard us talking."  
"Good idea."  
"Will you do it Tony? Will you do it for me?"

Recognizing the slightly panicked tone underneath the seemingly casual pleading Tim decides to stay in position and find out just what this is all about.

"Um. Ah. I'm re-ah-lly not sure about this." Tony's response is lacking his usual why not confidence. "I did have fun last time. The cookies were great too."

She baked for him? Her interest in Tony must be more serious than DiNozzo realizes Tim muses.

"I just don't want it to become a regular thing. I do have a life outside of NCIS. Besides you know I'm not keen on..."  
"Commitment?"  
Abby and Tony both chuckle. 'It's just one night. I'm desperate. You know I can't ask Tim."  
DiNozzo grins. "He's definitely a McPrude."

Am not Tim thinks indignantly in the corridor.

"Is it the total nudity that's bothering you? I'm not sure that's required..."  
"What? No. I'm very comfortable in my body."  
'Then is it that Sally wants me to join in? She's just trying to make it more interesting and since we're friends she thought it might be easier for you....or would a stranger..."  
"Abs! Let me think a moment will you."  
"Okay."

After a few minutes of silence McGee starts to wonder if maybe now would be a good time to interrupt. Just as he takes a step Tony starts to speak.

"You know I love you Abby."  
"Not as much as I love you."  
"If you promise this is the last time..."  
"I'll pinky swear."  
"Then you and I can do it."  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You're a great friend Tony. I was dreading asking Gibbs again."

"NO!" McGee almost shouts as he steps into the lab causing his friends to pull apart from the hug they were in and turn to him with puzzled expressions.  
"What's wrong Tim?"  
"I heard what you were talking about. I know you're a woman and you have well...needs.." He stammers as he starts to blush.  
"Needs?"  
"But even though he's a friend and a good guy you can't sleep with Tony if he's just doing it as a favor. It would not be good for either of you...for so many reasons."  
Tony and Abby start to laugh.  
"Oh, Timmy."  
"Probie thought..."

DiNozzo pats Tim's shoulder trying hard to maintain a straight face.  
"Thanks for watching my six on that but it's okay."  
Abby nods. "I was just asking Tony to help me out with something."  
"Something?"  
"Can I tell him Tony?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you remember my friend Sally?"  
"Teacher? Also runs community art classes?"  
"Yep. She needs another model for her life drawing class tonight. I was going to do it with Carol but she got called into work. I didn't think you'd want to."  
"Certainly not."  
Abby glances at her computer. "We'd better get going." She starts to rush around the room shutting down machines and gathering together her things.

"You need to remember rule three McMistaken."  
"Don't believe what you're told. Double check."  
"Or in this case don't believe what you overhear."  
Abby walks out of her office.  
"Ready m'lady?"  
She curtsies. "Yes, m'lord."  
As the three depart the lab a question comes to McGee that he wisely decides not to verbalize. Did Abby say something about asking Gibbs _again?_


End file.
